


Predators

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Butt Slapping, Cannibalism, Choking, Dancing, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: It should be just a dance with Kimblee, but the both of you lusted for more after a while.





	1. Chapter 1

Solf J. Kimblee was a charismatic and powerful man, who was also a state alchemist. You on the other hand were just his assistant and you loved it to be, even if he was sometimes annoying.

But to make the paperwork for him was the worst thing ever, for you. ‘It’s not like he has much to do anyway…’, you thought, when you sat at the desked and signed them, one by one. You were sure, that you would fall asleep, if nothing would happen and you started to yawn already. Luckily the door opened and your boss came in, with the usual cocky smile on his face. “Good evening, sir.”, you simply greeted him and looked at him for a short moment. He was tried and had small shadows under his eyes. The black-haired man just waved with his hand and made his way to the small couch, where he sat on, after he had taken of the upper part of his blue uniform off. “Don’t you have a room by your own, sir?”, you asked, while you still worked one the papers. 

The crimson alchemist eyed you with his blue eyes, just for a second and laughed in his mind. You sure were an adorable woman. “Yes, I have but I wanted to have some company. Why don’t you come over to me, (Y/N)? The papers can wait for you.”, he said. “I am sorry, sir. But the work is more important, than to spend my time with you.” Solf sighed a little bit annoyed. “Well, it can’t be helped, can it. So, you don’t let me a choice, I need to come to you then.” Without any more words, he got up and stood now in front you your desk.  
He had leaned himself above the desked supporting his weight with his arm, but still let you some place. “How about a dance. The radio is playing such a beautiful song. Just one dance and I will leave you alone.” The alchemist allowed himself, to slowly remove the papers you were working on and caused you to look up. You sighed…’Why did he have to be so annoying sometimes.’ But you decided to go after his stupid request and stood up from the chair. You get rid of the blue jacket as well and went to Kimblee. “Just one dance.” “Don’t be so harsh to me, sweetheart. Sorry I couldn’t resist.” 

The alchemist lifted his arms in the standard dance position and he waited for you to follow him in the position, with a grin. “I am surprised, that you know how to dance.”, he admitted, when you made your first steps, even if the music didn’t fit to the dance style. “I used to dance before I was in the military.”, you explained. And then, out of nowhere, Kimblee leaned forward. He slightly touched you right cheek with his, but still you could hear him relaxed breathe. “But I hope you know, that I won’t leave it with a simple dance.”


	2. Chapter 2

An unspeakable tension began to build up between the two of you, both of you knew that very well. The major’s arm has wrapped itself completely around your waist and the two of you stepped closer to each other. The dim light reflected dangerously in the man’s eyes, who looked at you with pure lust – maybe even a little bit of blood lust as well. He truly had the gaze of a predator on his face and slowly, almost carefully, not to break this innocent woman in his arms, he leaned down to you. There was no taste, when his lips captured yours and no feeling, nor emotion. Just the desire of each other’s body. His longing for you grew by each second that passed and he let out an animal sound. But not just Kimblee, you as well wanted this and pressed your lips against his harder.


End file.
